Road trip
by Volazurys
Summary: Une moto, un défilement de paysages, de routes... et Tifa, ainsi que les nœuds de sa tête et de son cœur.


_**Note de l'auteur: bonjour!**_

_**Alors euh... voici un ovni... pas un UA ni un OOC, mais un ovni, ou plus exactement, une fvni (Fic Vadrouilleuse Non Identifiée). Je ne sais pas trop comment qualifier cet OS autrement. Je vous laisse découvrir, plutôt que de faire de grands discours... Bonne lecture!**_

* * *

_Aucun personnage de Square Enix ne m'appartient, de même que les lieux._

* * *

Road trip

Juchée sur la moto, les cheveux libres de toute entrave, Tifa filait plus vite que sa propre existence. Elle avait choisi, c'était définitif. Elle ne pouvait continuer comme ça, à faire semblant, à être l'ombre de ce qu'elle était. Ce n'était pas elle ça, non.

Marlène et Denzel lui pardonneraient. Cloud, elle n'en savait rien. Pour peu qu'il se souciât d'elle, de toute façon...

Aucune larme ne venait ternir l'éclat de ses yeux lie-de-vin. Tifa ne savait pas encore comment elle allait replacer les ornières de sa vie sur une autre route, ce n'était pas le moment d'y penser.

Les dents serrées, elle contourna un obstacle du désert, un simple caillou qui pouvait faire chuter le plus doué des voltigeurs.

Tant pis pour la moto volée. Cloud n'en ferait pas cas. Il ne montait plus dessus de toute façon... trop vieille pour lui. Il en avait une autre, où il rangeait sa précieuse Fenrir.

Tifa éclata d'un rire amer. Sa liberté, elle l'avait bien chèrement acquise au final. Qui sait si les autres n'allaient pas se mettre à sa poursuite, pour lui demander des explications, la supplier de redevenir raisonnable, de s'écarter de la folie de son esprit...

Non, hors de question. Tifa n'en pouvait plus de cette vie qui se refermait petit à petit sur elle comme un goulet d'étranglement. Elle voulait pouvoir voler de ses propres... poings, à défaut de frapper et d'avoir des ailes. Ça ne voulait strictement rien dire, mais pour la jeune barmaid, ça avait du sens.

C'était tout ce qui comptait.

La moto fit un bel écart de trajectoire à cause de ses divagations. Tifa la redressa bien vite, leva le pied pour ne pas finir Gaïa sait où – il y avait des ravins, tout proches ! – et serra les dents. Où aller, quelle direction prendre ? Kalm était hors de question, il fallait qu'elle prenne vraiment une route où ils n'iraient pas la chercher en premier. Le vieux Midgar ? Sauf qu'elle devrait faire demi-tour. Junon, en passant par la côte est ?

La fin du désert qui entourait Edge approchait. Tifa prit sa décision et se dit encore une fois qu'elle était en train de faire une belle connerie. Enfin, au moins, sa folie s'était calmée et elle avait l'esprit plus lucide. Jusqu'où conduirait ce road trip insensé, jusqu'où la jeune femme pourrait-elle tenir la distance et foncer à cette destination qu'elle ne connaissait même pas ?

La mer, les obstacles, ou les autres pourraient peut-être le lui dire. Un sourire un peu crispé fleurit sur ses lèvres, le vent fouetta de plus belle son visage un peu pâle et ses longs cheveux bruns, qu'elle avait de nouveau laissé repousser. Quelle idée de les avoir coupés, et recoupés encore ! Bien sûr, avant, ils étaient laids, ils avaient des fourches, alors elle les attachait. Mais maintenant ?

Oh, et pourquoi parler de chevelure ? Tifa n'était pas de ces filles qui se souciaient de leur apparence à exagération ! Elle détestait cette manie superficielle, qu'elle constatait sur les femmes de son âge. Elle secoua la tête et fit rugir le moteur pour marquer sa désapprobation pour ne pas bousiller sa voix.

De toute façon, elle ne voulait pas parler, pas hurler. Non, rien, elle ne voulait pas non plus penser ! Ah, mais cette dernière chose était si difficile à faire. Hum... Trouver autre chose pour se vider l'esprit. Conduire, piloter cet engin dantesque ne suffisait pas. Et si elle prenait un peu plus de risques ? Oui ? Non, oh, elle ne voulait pas non plus jouer la suicidaire ! Et la douleur, le sang... si c'était elle la victime, alors pourquoi pas.

Mais Tifa ne souhaitait pas non plus se faire mal. Elle n'était pas assez folle et malsaine pour même y songer. Non, en fait, c'était une tout autre folie qui coulait en cet instant dans ses veines. Pas la folie douce, mais... plutôt la fantaisie. Oui, cela devait être ça, la fantaisie.

Tiens, pourquoi ne pas se créer un mantra pour s'occuper la tête et ne plus penser à rien, et tout cela en conduisant ? La moto fit quelques zigzags, une pluie glaciale commença à tomber et à marteler le sol en cadence. Tifa eut l'impression que des harmoniques s'ajoutaient à la batterie sourde de son engin, et aux ronronnements de son moteur, guitare électrique.

Un nouveau sourire fendit ses lèvres, alors que cette musique s'insinuait en son être. Elle lui convenait bien, elle était taillée pour la démesure qu'elle se payait sans aucune honte. Pendant ce temps, la moto continuait son bonhomme de chemin et semblait s'être réveillée, comme si une entité sommeillait en sa carcasse rutilante. Cela n'aurait même pas étonné Tifa.

En un rien de temps, elle fut trempée jusqu'aux tréfonds de son âme toujours pas apaisée. Elle ne frissonnait pas, cependant, car l'eau lui semblait tiède et lourde. Était-ce parce qu'elle canalisait toute son énergie dans la poursuite de son voyage sans queue ni tête, dans sa conduite hallucinante, ou alors parce que la moto chauffait ses cuisses, son corps, à force de rugir et de rugir encore ?

Elle était solide, la jeune barmaid ne craignait rien. Sauf si elle effectuait une fausse manipulation, évidemment, un écart de conduite... Ah, ah, quelle bonne blague ! Pour un peu, elle en aurait ri, mais son cœur était occupé à autre chose il était ailleurs.

Tifa éternua, mais n'en eut pas vraiment conscience. Voilà qu'elle se retrouvait à rouler sur une route avalée par de mauvaises herbes... ou des monstres ? Oh, quelle importance ? Elle n'était pas là pour eux, pas plus qu'ils ne l'étaient pour elle ils ne pouvaient pas faire grand-chose pour et contre elle... tout juste quelques éraflures sur elle ou sur le métal.

Tant qu'on ne lui crevait pas les pneus, c'était le principal.

Tifa poussa un soupir, qui se transforma en un gémissement un peu chevrotant lorsqu'elle appuya de nouveau sur la pédale d'accélération. Oh, c'en était presque jouissif, même si elle ne savait toujours pas où elle allait ! Et zut, pourquoi ses joues étaient-elles plus chaudes que le reste de sa chair ? Du moins, pourquoi la pellicule d'eau qui les recouvrait ? Et ses yeux qui la piquaient, comme si elle avait épluché de l'ail... Oui, ça devait être ça, même si c'était imaginaire.

Pleurer, elle ne savait pas faire. Les larmes de crocodile, ça lui allait encore moins.

Un virage s'occupa de la déconcentrer un instant de son ébauche de mantra – cette foutue musique qui finalement lui tapait sur les nerfs – et la jeune femme dut le négocier en quatrième vitesse. La cinquième serait pour plus tard, qui sait ? Une moto, ça décidait d'aller où bon ça lui chantait, au fond.

Elle soupira et rabattit une mèche derrière son oreille bourdonnante. Ah non, c'était le tympan... Oh, quelle importance ? Elle roulait ! Vite, connaître la destination finale, peu importe les étapes ! Oui, ça y était, ça avait un nom : la liberté.

Mais comment y parvenir ? La machine grogna à cause du moteur en surrégime. Déjà ? Tifa passa une vitesse, enfin essaya. Rien à faire, elle roulait déjà à fond les gamelles. Bon, alors il fallait ralentir. Sa vue n'était pas bonne, elle ne pouvait pas embrasser tout le paysage avec ses prunelles. Hum, c'était mieux comme ça. Beaucoup mieux... Tifa eut un nouveau sourire et adopta la douceur.

Qui avait dit qu'une route n'était pas une courbe de Gaïa ? C'en était presque poétique, sensuel... Voilà qu'elle s'égarait dans des sentiers bien peu sûrs ! Vite, revenir, revenir... Et si elle voulait y rester, après tout ? Pourquoi pas, ça lui plaisait... et en même temps, c'était dérangeant...

Liberté rimait-il avec perte ? Peut-être, mais si c'était pour gagner quelque chose de plus précieux, comme la sagesse par exemple ? Là, on parlait de sacrifice, or Tifa ne songeait pas à en faire un, elle cédait de son plein gré... Oui, mais céder à quoi ? Fichue existence compliquée !

Bon, se concentrer sur la route, sur son itinéraire. Heureusement qu'elle était seule, sinon elle ne donnerait pas cher de la peau des autres, pour peu que cette expression veuille dire quelque chose. La jeune barmaid se mordit la lèvre inférieure et commença à avoir mal aux épaules. Était-elle si tendue que cela ? Peut-être devait-elle prendre une pause... NON ! Hors de question ! Pas pendant un road trip !

Un bref instant, Tifa fixa le ciel et salua le crépuscule un peu pâlot. Ces maudits nuages gorgés de pleurs... euh hum, de pluie, le gâchaient un peu et laissaient des trainées sales sur son beau manteau de feu. C'était un entre chien et loup raté, mal négocié... comme ce virage qu'elle venait de prendre en épingle à cheveux. Par la Planète ! Où arrivait-elle ? Le bord de mer de Junon l'attendait, mais il était si loin...

Avait-elle un mauvais sens de l'orientation ? Peut-être qu'elle s'était trompée de direction. Bah, le destin en déciderait, c'était lui le maître. Sauf que Tifa voulait être maître du sien... que faire ? C'en était rageant ! Elle n'était pas une marionnette ! Il aurait fallu être stupide pour créer des êtres capables de raisonner et de penser par eux-mêmes. Des êtres qui devaient être gouvernés par l'avenir, le destin, les dieux... ou par Gaïa seule sait quoi encore ! Ou alors, il fallait être sacrément pervers... Tifa opta pour cette seconde solution au moment où elle dut ralentir pour ne pas se faire avoir par les sinuosités du nouveau chemin qu'elle venait de prendre.

C'était décidé : la perversion avait fait son bonhomme de chemin en eux, qui se disaient intelligents. En y repensant, elle avait envie à la fois de rire et de pleurer... Bordel, mais à quoi ça rimait ? Cette mascarade, cette fuite en avant qui finirait un jour de toute façon, si ce n'était pas maintenant ? Que fichait-elle sur cette route, à se croire libre, alors que les chaînes de son passé restreignaient encore son cœur ?

Elle ne s'appelait pas Lockheart pour rien, cela dit ! Depuis quand ce nom de famille avait-il pris une dimension aussi tragique... et vraie ? Depuis quand s'était-il affirmé pour prendre possession de son être, de sa personnalité ? Tifa ne le savait toujours pas, même après des nuits blanches à faire pâlir un fantôme.

Le rugissement de sa moto la ramena à la réalité présente machinalement, elle passa une vitesse pour qu'il grogne moins. La langue de béton s'élargit alors qu'elle roulait sur une pente douce, ce qui l'obligea à être vigilante. Plus loin, cela serpentait. Par la Planète, elle ne se souvenait pas que cette route eût existé un jour ! Qui l'avait fait construire ainsi ? Certes, une route droite et plate pouvait endormir le plus rodé des conducteurs, mais quand même...

Tifa grinça des dents et dut faire jouer ses roues, se confondre avec son engin pour parvenir à épouser le béton sans accroc. Cette conduite la déstabilisait, l'empêchait de se concentrer... et ne lui procurait aucun plaisir, juste un stress supplémentaire. La pluie rendait la route glissante et était l'ennemie numéro un des roues, qui n'adhéraient plus aussi bien. Un caillou faillit la faire virer de bord, mais Tifa redressa bien vite et négocia le dernier virage, les doigts dans le nez. Elle pouvait reprendre son train-train de pensées et se croire de nouveau libre.

Elle préférait largement ce road trip traditionnel... et fendard. En fait, ça prenait des allures de road movie, il ne manquait plus que la touche dramatique ! Non, vraiment, ne se fichait-elle pas de la gueule du monde en agissant ainsi ? Et voilà que les pensées noires moutonnaient de nouveau à l'horizon... le sien. Tifa grommela quelque chose entre ses dents et avisa un carrefour. Bon, alors, fallait-il aller à gauche ou à droite ? Question ridicule... pourquoi ne pas tracer au milieu ? Sa moto pouvait rouler en pleine cambrousse sans problème ! De plus, pas de forêt touffue, pas de friches...

Tifa ne se fit pas prier et s'engagea au hasard. Son corps tressauta un peu à cause du nouveau parcours, bien irrégulier, mais l'engin finit par s'y habituer... et elle aussi. Ah, cela allait beaucoup mieux d'un seul coup. La jeune barmaid venait de faire un pied de nez à la civilisation ! De toute façon, même si elle n'allait pas bien loin comme ça, elle prenait son pied. Vraiment, quel étrange état d'esprit elle avait... Tifa secoua la tête pour ne pas repartir dans le passé. C'était pas possible qu'elle soit autant cyclique ! Il fallait vraiment qu'elle fasse quelque chose. Elle ne pouvait être un parcours fermé qui tournait en boucle sans cesse, à une vitesse tellement linéaire que ça ne frôlait même pas le court-circuit !

Son engin faillit de nouveau partir sur le côté, mais désormais, la jeune femme ne s'en formalisait plus. Fini, basta et tant pis. Tel était son nouveau credo. Tiens, où menait donc ce terrain vague dans lequel elle s'était engagée ? Ce n'était peut-être pas prudent, après coup... Oh, foutaises et balivernes ! Était-ce une folie assumée ou non ? Tifa sut à ce moment-là qu'il était temps de choisir : s'arrêter ou continuer pour s'arrêter plus loin.

Que fuyait-elle sur son destrier de fer ? Elle ne s'en souvenait déjà plus, c'était un comble. Pourquoi tant de sentiments en elle ? Parce qu'elle était humaine, mais la différence était qu'elle enfermait tout au fond d'elle, comme si c'était tabou... comme si c'était mal. Oh, pourquoi ne pas les laisser sortir, pour une fois ? Personne ne la verrait, ne pourrait la juger, lui dire « sois forte », « grandis »... Non, ce n'était pas vraiment ça qui avait façonné son cœur...

Tifa ne le savait pas trop, en fait. C'était bizarre; d'habitude, il y a toujours une raison, une source à un problème, et aussi une solution, même si parfois, elle était dure à trouver. Cependant, ici c'était différent. Et si le problème n'existait pas ? Et si elle se l'était créé toute seule et qu'elle était à la fois la source et la solution ? Si c'était ça, alors elle était bien stupide de s'être infligé ça... même inconsciemment !

Où aller ? Tifa effectua une courbe avec sa moto pour changer un peu. Rouler sur du terrain non stable lui remettait les idées en place et l'amusait. Elle pouvait aussi se perfectionner à la conduite, même si ce n'était absolument pas le but premier de son road movie... road trip, et merde ! Elle eut un petit sourire, avant de se remettre à pleurer brusquement, alors qu'elle repartait en zigzag. Elle détestait ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Elle repensa aux autres, qui devaient s'inquiéter pour elle... Ah non, pas de ça ! Ça ne prendrait pas, mais alors, pas du tout !

Rageuse, Tifa filait vraiment un mauvais coton, dans tous les sens du terme. Ses jambes étaient raides et douloureuses... Combien de temps avait-elle roulé ainsi, comme une âme en peine ? Ses épaules étaient tendues à l'extrême, chacun de ses muscles souffrait et semblait lui demander d'arrêter ce supplice. Cependant, Tifa continuait, la mâchoire aussi serrée que le reste. Se libérer, se répandre... C'était vraiment vulgaire, grossier. S'émanciper ? Ah, ce mot était plus joli que l'autre. S'absoudre ? Cela dépendait sur quoi... Où voulait-elle en venir ?

La migraine commençait à pointer, elle aussi. L'ivresse faisait place à une épouvantable... gueule de route. Eh non, pas une gueule de bois, mais de route ! Elle s'était saoulée de béton... et de terrains vagues ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Plus original, il n'y avait pas, c'était impossible... Un jour, Tifa en rirait peut-être... ou l'oublierait, ou l'enfermerait, comme le reste. Elle était comme ça, il fallait l'accepter, et en même temps, un peu de changement et d'évolution ne lui ferait pas de mal...

Alors, que faire ? S'arrêter et attendre, ou bien... retourner les rejoindre ? Cette pensée était presque réconfortante, au fond... sauf qu'elle l'oppressait encore et encore. Non, Tifa avait franchi la ligne rouge. Elle devait assumer d'avoir sorti des ornières que le destin avait tracées pour elle sa propre existence pour les replacer dans d'autres. Qu'est-ce qui avait été le caillou qui l'avait aidée ? Tifa ne le saurait probablement jamais.

Tiens, une route bétonnée, loin devant elle. Autant la reprendre et continuer jusqu'à Junon... ou bien jusqu'à une autre ville ! De toute façon, elle devait changer de continent... changer de continents ? Soudain, un éclair de lucidité irradia l'esprit de la jeune femme, qui crut vaciller sur le coup de cette émotion forte. Sa Terre Promise... c'était ça ! Tifa cherchait sa Terre Promise pour pouvoir mieux retrouver les autres et leur prouver qu'elle les aimait ! Peu importe ce qu'elle devrait faire, c'en était devenu tellement vital que son cœur semblait exploser à chaque instant !

Le road movie de sa vie, qui avait débuté par un bad trip sans drogues ni conservateurs, venait à peine de débuter. Denzel, Marlène, Cloud... et les autres attendraient encore. Ce n'était pas comme si elle les abandonnait, non. Il fallait juste qu'elle achève quelque chose et qu'elle leur revienne apaisée.

La moto s'engagea sur la route pour l'emmener jusqu'au Fort Condor. Le reste de son itinéraire se déciderait par la suite.

Tifa leur reviendrait forte et elle-même, promis, juré... roulé.


End file.
